


Crossdressing

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [34]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal in a dress, M/M, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Because Hannibal in a dress and heels (wedges) aka a dumb crack fic





	Crossdressing

"Hannibal! Are you almost ready?" Will yelled up the stairs. They were going to a new club that Beverly recommend and Hannibal was taking forever, as usual.

"One moment, my love," Hannibal replied. Will sighed and flopped on the couch. Wrinkling the suit Hannibal insisted he wore. He heard what he thought to be the click of Hannibal's oxfords on the wood floors but was surprised -to say the least- when he looked up to see a deep red dress accentuating the shape of Hannibal's body.

"Wow," Will stared. Hannibal was wearing said dress with black wedges and matching red lipstick. Hannibal smiled at Will, "What do you think?"

"It's definitely different," Will laughed as he stood up. Instead of being eye to eye level with his boyfriend, as he usually was, he was about eye to chin level. Will looked up at him, "I have to questions. Well, okay, one question and one statement. Question: Why are you wearing a dress? Statement: your tall enough as it is. Why are you wearing wedges? Okay, I guess that was two questions."

"Both questions have the same answer love. I'm trying something new," Hannibal smiled. Will laughed, "Okay then. Shall we go my lady?"

"Very funny, William," Hannibal stated. Will offered Hannibal his hand and they left for the bar.


End file.
